If You Could Only See Reef
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Fin's feelings about Reef and his relationship with Lo


**A/N: my first Stoked fanfic. It's Fin/Reef as I'm still hooked on said pair since the first season. I was watching stoked and was like hmmm how does fin feel when she sees Lauren and Reef together? And well this song was the first thing to pop into my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stoked or this song**

**Song: you belong with me – Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humour like I do_

"Lauren I was just kidding! Honestly" Reef pleaded into his cell

Only able to hear the murmuring of said girl on the other end of the phone call. Sighing and rolling her eyes at the boy's pathetic pleading. Grabbing the surfing mag off of his bed and flipping through it.

**She'll never understand like I do** she thought with yet another sigh.

"sorry about that Fin just Lauren being..." running his hand through his hair then fixing it with a look of horror on his face.

"its fine just Lauren being the girl friend from hell, I understand"

"Fin she is so not the girlfriend from hell and you know it."

"to you maybe, but to the rest of us. She's not healthy for you Reef"

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

Shrugging in defeat Reef flips on the radio. Nodding his head to the beat careful not to mess his hair. Fin placed the mag down and hopped up, stretching her cramped muscles.

"well I should get going mum will get worried"

"no Fin you don't have to go" Reef said a hint of a beg chucked into his tone

Looking into his eyes, rolling hers and sighing once again she sits back down on his bed. This time he sat beside her. the silence that followed was not quite awkward but not quite comfortable.

"you know Fin, I can't wait for summer" he puts out randomly

"me too. The beach, the waves, seeing everyone else again"

"hey I wonder if Emma is still stalking Tyler"

"oh god probably"

"you know the best part?" he asks

"no"

"I get to see Lauren"

Trying to hold her smile together and nodding, Fin glances down at her watch.

"now I really have to go see you tomorrow Reef"

"yeah okay bye"

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<em>

He's only looking forward to seeing her because of her stupid little skirts and the fact that she's an effing cheerleader. Here I am right next to him in my t-shirt and jeans.

Glaring at the sidewalk, Fin nearly walked straight passed her house. Grumbling as she stomped her way upstairs and plonking down onto her bed. Burying her face in her pillow and fighting back her tears. Gasping for air she rolls onto her back.

Oh Reef if you could only see...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<em>

Sitting on a bus stop bench and waiting impatiently for her best friend to turn up. glancing up and the sound of a suitcase and footsteps. Thank you god he made it!

"oh Reef you know Lauren would kill you for turning up wearing those right?"

"yes but its only you and me and I know you like these jeans so deal"

Plonking down beside her and placing an arm over the back of the bench.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<em>

Noticing the fact that he once again wasn't smiling, Fin took matters into her own hands

"you want to know something Reef?"

"sure"

"do you want to know why pirates are pirates?"

"hell yeah, then I can tell Broseph"

"they're pirates because they Arrrrrr"

"Fin that is the dumbest pirate joke ever" he said flashing her grin and taking her breath away.

"yeah well..."

By this time the bus had shown up. they spent most of the bus trip bickering playfully. Pulling up outside the resort, there was a streak of brown before

"REEFCAKE!"

"Lauren"

Rolling her eyes and waving goodbye to the Kahuna, Fin stomps off towards the staff area. Sitting on the hammock with Broseph talking about all the sweet ass surf comps on T.V. then she heard the godforsaken shrill giggle of Lauren. This meant they were coming, she best brace herself.

Broseph clueing in on her panic, places a hand on her shoulder. Watching the couple walk up the stairs. Fins eyes narrow, of course!

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

Of course she's wearing freaking heels, glancing down at her sneakers. Grumbling she gets up out of the hammock and makes her way inside.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

Sitting on a bed in their room, Fin looks at Emma. Who was currently listening to Fin whine. And Fin never whines!

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>

"it's like he doesn't remember I'm here when she's around. he's come round to mine before, dead set middle of the night with tears in his eyes because of her! it's so frustrating Em" placing her face in her hands and leaning forward taking deep calming breaths

"he's too blind for his own good" Emma put in

"ya think"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>_

"Emma it's like he doesn't understand that I get him best, I understand him the most. I'm so sick of it"

"he just can't see that he belongs with you"

"hmmm"

_You belong with me_

**Okay so not my best work, or the greatest fanfic for the couple. But it's all I could do considering the one I'm writing for Miroku and Sango is overrunning my mind. **

**Review groms please.**


End file.
